Chino
by XWaltzforVenusX
Summary: RyanTaylor. Very, very, AU. Taylor runs away from Newport, and somehow ends up in Chino. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_This is so AU, it's not even funny. Takes place the summer before the Cohens adopt Ryan. Taylor runs away from Newport, and guess where she ends up? That's right: Chino, baby._

_P.S. – I love everyone who reviewed my other two stories! It made me smile._

_P.P.S - For anyone who's already read this: I totally made a mistake. I uploaded the entire story when I only meant to do chapter 1. So here it is: only chapter 1. I'm not sure how much of it I posted before, but I really wanted a story with multiple chapters. Sorry!_

* * *

This wasn't a good idea, Taylor thought as she walked down the street. She curled her body into itself as she walked, taking short, quick steps, head low and arms covering herself protectively. She knew what she must look like: a scared little girl who got lost on the wrong side of the tracks. But she didn't get lost. She had come here deliberately.

She had fought with her mother. It sounded stupid now, but she remembered how awful she felt. Her mother had called her a cheap whore. How could a mother be that awful? To be fair, Veronica Townsend had been drunk and high on coke at the time. So Taylor had thrown a few possessions into her Prada bag, and left the house.

Now here she was, walking the cold streets of Chino. She had gotten on a random bus, and this is where she ended up. It didn't look nice. The men on the street leered at her, and she cursed herself for not changing her clothes. She must look ridiculous and out of place. She must look like a cupcake to these people: a pleated pink and blue dress, and her hair twisted back very fashionably.

She eventually noticed the man following her. He had been doing it for a while, and Taylor had tried to lose him a few times. No such luck. She picked up her pace, and decided to go somewhere very public. There it was: a grocery store. She looked both ways before making her way across the dirty street, heels clicking loudly on the pavement.

A bell sounded somewhere as she entered, but no one even looked up when she walked in. The man entered as well, and she hurried towards the back of the store. She pretended to browse, all the time watching where her stalker was. She was just rounding the corner of one aisle when she ran into someone, hard.

"Ow!" Taylor pressed her hand to her forehead, where she had clashed with the other person.

_

* * *

_

Really short chapter, but I had to end it there. Cliffhangers are just so awesome, although I'm sure everyone can guess who she ran into.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, this chapter is still a little short, but I need to move the plot along somehow..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Trey, there's too many people here," Ryan whispered, trying not to look suspicious.

"Well, I need to smoke, so if you wanna pussy out, fine, but I'm going for it." He was eying the counter where the cigarettes were kept, observing the old cashier. "Come on, we can get a better angle in the next aisle," he whispered, dragging Ryan behind him. Ryan glanced over his shoulder at the cashier, who took no notice. All the sudden Trey stopped short.

"Ow!" Ryan looked at Trey who had run into a girl wearing the brightest dress he had ever seen. Trey stepped back from her, rubbing his chin while she checked for a bruise on her forehead. Finally she looked at them. "Oh God, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" She was whispering, but for what reason, Ryan didn't know.

"I'm ok, but I should be asking you if you're alright," Trey had his smooth voice on, the one Ryan only heard when he was trying to get out of trouble or pick up women.

"I'm fine," she whispered, but she didn't look fine. She kept glancing around nervously.

"Good. I'm Trey," he stuck out his hand, and the girl shook it warily. "This is my brother Ryan," he nodded his head towards his brother.

"Taylor," her eyes widened as they landed on a man who just came around the corner. "Shit," she squeaked, ducking behind some shelves.

Trey raised his eyebrows at Ryan before following the girl. "Who's that?"

The girl jumped, clearly startled that they followed her. "He's just… I don't know who he is, but he keeps following me." She was still whispering, and trying to sneak looks past them towards the man.

"Well, it's a grocery store, maybe he just wants the same stuff as you," Trey smirked at his own joke.

"No, I mean he followed me all the way from the bus station and into here." She was picking at her bright pink nails nervously.

"Bus station?" Ryan finally spoke. "Makes sense." The girl gave him a confused look. "Well, you're obviously not from around here."

"No, really?" Her tone was politely sarcastic. "I didn't notice." Trey was chuckling.

"Look, if you want we can escort you somewhere. He won't mess with us." Trey offered her a hand up, and, after a few seconds of hesitation, she took it.

"Fine, but I swear if you two kill me or something, I will come back and haunt your asses." She began to walk out of the store. Ryan shook his head at his brother, _what did you get us into?_

Trey just smiled, shrugging, _I don't know, but she's hot_. Ryan rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So where did you want to go?" Trey and Ryan ran to catch up with her. How could she walk so fast in those heels?

"Umm… I don't know. Are there any nice hotels around here?" She looked between the two, who were looking at her like she was crazy.

"I wouldn't call them 'nice' and I would really hesitate to call them 'hotels'" Ryan answered, pointing towards a rundown building with a flickering neon 'rooms available' sign.

"Oh." Her shoulders dropped. "I guess I should have paid attention."

When she didn't clarify, Trey asked "paid attention to what?"

"To where I was going!" She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and threw up her hands. "But there were so many of those stupid buses, and I couldn't tell them apart!" She looked ready to cry, and the two boys cringed. Crying girls were not fun. "I was going to go to L.A. or something, but there were no tickets left." She bit down on her bottom lip, sniffling a little.

"Yeah, L.A.'s about an hour from here," Trey pointed out the obvious.

"Where are you even from?" Ryan's voice cut through. She looked up, surprise and fear flickering across her face.

"Does it matter?" She turned away from them and began walking again. Ryan shot Trey a look, _she's insane._

"Well, if you tell us, we can help you get back there," Trey reasoned when they caught up.

A short laugh burst forth from her. "I am not going back there."

"Any particular reason?" Trey was having way too much fun with this.

"Because it's awful," she stopped walking again. "It's full of horrible, evil people. All they do all day, every day is try to make everyone else just as unhappy and cruel as they are." She took a deep breath, calming herself. "I can't go back there. If I do, I will turn out just like them."

_

* * *

_

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay__! Chapter 3: three __Atwoods__, one Townsend, and no buses._

_Krisz__ – Taylor's stalker was really just a plot device, just some creepy guy in Chino… he never shows up again._

_P.S. – Review please! It makes me smile. _

* * *

"What do you mean there are no buses?" Ryan couldn't tell how she kept being so polite. She never said one rude word, even though he could tell she was annoyed and angry.

"I mean, there are no buses," the woman behind the counter told her again. "There will be a bus tomorrow morning, if you'd like to purchase a ticket."

The girl's head fell into her hands, but lifted back up after a second. "No, thank you. I'm sure I'll be back tomorrow morning, though. Thank you so much for your time." She turned on her heel, squared her shoulders, and walked back to the two boys hesitantly. "So, where was that 'hotel' again?"

* * *

"Yeah, I got an opening," the man leered at her, staring blatantly at her chest.

"Excuse me? Hi! Up here," the man lifted his gaze to where she was pointing: her own eyes. "Thank you. I'd like a room for the night then, please." The man nodded, reaching for a rusty key.

"I'll let you in," he said, getting up and looking back down at her chest.

"Are there dead bolts on the doors?" she asked cautiously. He grinned.

* * *

"Look, I don't want to impose," the girl protested, trailing behind the two brothers.

"Impose? No way. Ryan here will just have to sleep on the couch tonight," he slapped his brother on the back. "Right?"

"Right," Ryan mumbled. "No imposing."

The girl gave an uncomfortable laugh. "What I actually meant is that I'm still not sure I trust you enough to crash at your house." Her bluntness made Trey laugh.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, our mother is home." Trey put his arm around her shoulders. "I think."

* * *

"Whatever," Dawn Atwood sighed, inhaling her cigarette and eying the girl. She gestured vaguely towards the bedrooms,_ make yourself comfortable_.

"This is mine," Trey pointed when they got to the hallway where the bedrooms were. She glanced in, noticing the mess immediately. She smiled politely, nodding. "But you can stay in Ryan's."

Ryan led her a little further down, scratching his head uncomfortably. "Trey!" Dawn called from the kitchen, and he ran back.

"Here." Taylor glanced around Ryan's room, which was a little nicer than his brothers. It also looked a little more sterile, for which she was grateful.

"Thank you, but you really don't have to do this…" Ryan shrugged off her comment. She nodded grimly, and set her small bag on the bed.

"I'll get you some new sheets," he was clearly embarrassed by the unmade bed.

He changed the sheets, bluntly refusing her help. "There. Um, if you want food, just come out to the kitchen. Or don't. You can do whatever you want." He wasn't looking at her. He turned to leave the room.

"Thanks," she whispered, sinking down onto the fresh sheets.

* * *

"Mom made me get pizza," Trey explained as he returned to the house. "She said since I invited Taylor, I had to do all the work. Go ask her if she's hungry."

Ryan did his brother's bidding, just like always. He found Taylor sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed, legs hugged tightly to her chest. She was crying.

"Oh. Um, sorry." He averted his gaze, unsure of what to do.

She quickly rubbed the tears away, forcing a bright smile onto her face. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry. I usually never cry," she forced a laugh. "Did you need something from your room?" She straightened her dress out, smoothing down the pleats of her skirt.

"No. Trey got pizza; he wanted to know if you were hungry." Ryan decided not to mention her crying, and she looked grateful.

"God, I'm starving."

* * *

The two boys watched in fascination as the girl bit into her third slice of pizza. Dawn actually nodded her approval at the girl's healthy appetite. Taylor's eyes were focused on the TV screen. The Atwoods apparently didn't get cable, so they were watching a – low budget and poorly acted – Spanish soap opera.

"Mom, I have no idea what's going on," Trey complained, pointing his hand towards the screen.

"I think she's in love with that old guy," his mother explained, watching the actors carefully.

"Actually, she's married to Jose, but she cheated on him with Rosa, the maid," Taylor explained, pointing out each character. "He hasn't found out yet, but his brother knows and is blackmailing her. What?" Taylor was confused when they stared at her.

"Do you watch this show?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, no. I've actually never seen it before." More confused looks.

"You speak Spanish?" Ryan asked, sipping his coke.

"Yeah…" she looked around, embarrassed. "I had to, Catalina didn't speak much English, so I got sick of interpreting hand gestures. It was a lot easier just to learn Spanish, so I could translate for my mother."

"And Catalina is…" Trey trailed off, waiting for her to finish the sentence.

"Our maid." Taylor froze mid-bite, realizing her mistake.

"Where are you from, again?" Dawn asked.

Taylor put down the slice of pizza, wiped her mouth with a napkin, and then faked a yawn. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here overnight. I'm so tired; I'm just going to go to bed." She stood up and exited quickly before anyone could think to stop her.

Dawn raised an eyebrow at her sons. "Do you even know anything about this girl?"

"Um… her name is Taylor?"

_

* * *

_

Please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay__! I love reviews, so thank you all! And __people__ who are reading and not reviewing, just know that I'm glaring at you through the computer (but thank you for reading, anyway. I hope you're enjoying)._

_So chapter 4, which I'm titling: Taylor Tells Stories, Goes Shopping, and Gets Plastered_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Taylor had never slept worse. She had never really slept away from home, and she was sad, and angry, and scared. She alternated between crying and sleeping, curling up into a ball for the whole night.

That's how Ryan found her the next morning: curled up on his bed, dried tears on her cheeks, and still in the same dress. He got his clothes as quietly as he could, and changed in the bathroom.

Ryan and Trey were eating breakfast in front of the TV when she finally emerged. She was wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt provided by their mother, and her hair was down from its fancy up-do. She looked like a real person now, Ryan thought, not like she just stepped off of a movie screen. She went into the kitchen, and began talking with Dawn in hushed tones.

Trey and Ryan looked at each other, silently communicating. Trey stealthily pressed 'mute' and they strained to hear bits of the conversation. Apparently Dawn Atwood could be motherly when she chose to.

"I understand running away from your past, but do you have anywhere else to go? Any relatives?"

Taylor looked at the floor, "I'm sure they're out there somewhere, but she never let me meet them." Dawn sighed.

"Then you have to go back home. Your mother can't be that bad."

Taylor laughed hopelessly. "My mother thinks I'm a fat whore even though she comes home with a new boy every night, most of them, by the way, around my age. She went to Cabo for three months over the summer and didn't even tell me about it. She didn't even call me until about a month in, and that was only to tell me to stop leaving her voicemails."

"What about your father?"

"My father lives in San Diego with his new family. The last time I saw him, he passed me on the street and didn't even acknowledge me."

Dawn sighed. "So you're going to… what... go to Los Angeles and live on the streets? You don't even have any clothes."

"Well, I can get a job. I've never worked before, but it can't be too hard, right? I mean, lots of people work." Taylor was fiddling with her nails, still not looking up.

"How old are you?" Dawn's voice was low and calm.

"Fifteen," Taylor's voice almost broke, but she held it together.

"Oh yeah, I can see this ending well." Dawn leaned against the counter, and lit a cigarette. Taylor giggled.

"Ok, so I didn't think this totally through when I left."

Dawn sighed. "You're going to realize soon that you need to go home. You're going to stay here until you do." Dawn's voice was settled and authoritative.

Taylor gaped. "I can't. You guys have been really nice to me, but I can't impose on you just because I'm too stubborn to go home."

"Well, I'm not letting you run off to L.A. to live on the streets, and probably fulfill your mother's dream of you being a whore." Dawn gave the girl a look, _don't argue with me_. "Plus, it'll be nice to have another girl in the house."

"I…" Taylor turned around quickly and ran to Ryan's room. Dawn looked at her sons, startled. She was about to say something when Taylor came sprinting back. The girl shoved a wad of money into the woman's hand. "Here," she said, a little breathless from running. "So I'm not a burden on you." Dawn's eyes widened as she stared at the money. Taylor grinned excitedly, and skipped back to Ryan's room.

"Mom…" Trey began, when Dawn didn't say anything. The two brothers came into the kitchen, and looked at her hand. All three stared at the bundle of hundred dollar bills in her hand. "Holy shit."

* * *

A knock sounded on the door. Taylor opened it to find Dawn standing there. The woman came in and closed the door behind her.

"Mrs. Atwood… did you change your mind?" Taylor faltered.

"No," she took a deep breath. "Now, I'm not usually one to turn away cash, but this is too much," she handed back Taylor's money.

"No, it's ok. My mom won't even miss it. I just grabbed it off the dresser when I left…"

"Where are you from?" Dawn's tone made Taylor cringe. The girl was about to make up an excuse when Dawn cut her off, "look, we already know you're not from anywhere around here, you know Spanish, and you carry around hundred dollar bills like its nothing."

Taylor sighed, sinking down onto Ryan's bed. "Um, I live in Orange County. Newport Beach?" Taylor cringed as a look of understanding crept over Dawn's face.

"Oh."

* * *

Trey and Ryan looked up from the TV as Dawn and Taylor came in through the front door, loaded with bags. Ryan immediately rose to help the two girls, Trey a beat behind.

"What did you do," Ryan questioned, "rob the whole town?"

Dawn laughed. "We just needed to get Taylor some clothes. We went to the bank first, to exchange the hundreds."

"They thought we were terrorists," Taylor added. "People seem to think that of me a lot."

* * *

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Taylor questioned. They were walking down one of the dirty main streets of Chino, eating hot dogs from a very questionable vendor and sipping on sodas. Trey and Ryan exchanged looks.

* * *

"Ow!" Taylor cried as she stumbled into a railing. The music was pumping loudly, and there were way too many people shoved into such a small house. The girls here were all half naked, and people were basically having sex in public.

Trey laughed as she hit the railing, and Ryan reached over to steady her. "Ok, I think that's enough for you," he said, taking the plastic cup out of her hand.

"Noooo," she elongated, grabbing the drink back. "It feels nice." Ryan looked at his brother for help, but Trey just grinned and shrugged, _hey, if she wants to_.

* * *

Taylor sipped her drink guiltily as the group crowded around the table cheered. "This isn't fair," she slurred.

"It's not our fault you've done some really freaky stuff," some guy told her, looking her up and down appreciatively.

She pouted at him. "Fine, but it's my turn. Um… I've never…" she thought for a moment, then grinned, coming up with the perfect thing. "I've never gone to public school." The entire group paused, then every single one of them drank.

"I've never… had sex in school," some random girl called out. All the players watched Taylor in anticipation. The game had turned into a 'see what the new girl has done' thing. They all let out loud cheers as she lifted the cup to her lips and drank.

"Ok, this seriously has to stop. I'm getting way too drunk, and I feel like a whore."

The men in the crowd booed as she stepped away from the table. One of them slung his arms around Ryan and Trey, grinning. "Where did you fucking find her?"

* * *

The three of them stumbled through the front door, with Taylor in the middle supported on either side by Trey and Ryan. Ryan was the least drunk of the three, and therefore the one supporting more of her weight. She was completely trashed. Trey staggered into his room, and Ryan continued to walk Taylor to his.

She fell half onto his bed, totally smashed. She moaned as he lifted her up and set her fully on the mattress. He was about to leave when she grabbed his arm. "Thank you."

"For what?" He looked back down at her, but her eyes were closed.

He thought she fell asleep, and was going to leave again, when she murmured, "for helping me forget."

_

* * *

_

Now who didn't see that coming? This wouldn't be a very good story if Taylor didn't stay with the _Atwoods__. And I know Dawn may seem a little out of character (i.e. actually motherly), but she does love her sons, and I'm pretending she always wanted a daughter. Also, she doesn't have an alcoholic boyfriend right now, which helps. Anyway, review!_

_Oh, and don't miss chapter 5: hangovers, eavesdropping, and lots of money_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, Chapter 5 is here! Is it just me that's excited? Probably, but I don't care. So it's as I promised: hung over teenagers, eavesdropping brothers, and more money than you could shake a stick at. _

_Also, thank you __soooo__ much to all my reviewers: you make my day bright and shiny. Some questions to answer:_

_Avecia__: you can expect chapter 5 in about 3 lines. And you'll have to wait and see about Trey, but I'll tell you this- drama is awesome. Make of that what you will. P.S__ thanks for your lovely reviews!_

* * *

Taylor ran into the wall. Why was it so damn bright in the mornings? She leaned against the cool plaster for a minute, before pressing her hand over her eyes and continuing on. She needed coffee.

"Taylor, good morning." Dawn stood with her arms crossed. Taylor moaned a response, still covering her eyes. Dawn stood silent for a moment before slamming her coffee cup down, making Taylor clap her hands over her ears. "God damn it. Trey! Ryan!" She was yelling at the top of her lungs, and Taylor sank down to the floor, trying to get away from the sound.

Ryan fell off the couch and Trey half ran, half stumbled out of his room. "Jesus, mom," Trey cried, holding his head.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She stormed over to her oldest son, slapping him over the head. "Taking her to a party and getting her drunk? Is that how you treat a guest?"

Ryan had finally stood up straight. His head only hurt slightly, but he could see Taylor slumped against the kitchen cabinets.

"It's not our fault she kept losing the game…" Trey was telling his mother – as if that was a great reason she was so hung over.

Ryan walked over to the kitchen, wincing a little at the amount of sunlight. He poured a cup of coffee, and handed it silently to the girl on the floor. Taylor gulped it down like her life depended on it, and Ryan poured another cup for himself, leaned against the counter, and watched his mother and Trey continue their argument. He felt something against his leg, and looked down. Taylor was burying her face into the fabric of his pants, trying to shut out the noise and the light. He sipped his coffee.

Trey finally went back inside his room, and Dawn turned around, ready to give her other son the same lecture. Instead, she paused when she saw the picture in front of her. The girl was on the floor, leaning into her son's leg with an empty coffee cup next to her. Ryan shrugged at his mom, and took another drink from his own mug.

She sighed and walked into the kitchen, picking up her own cup again. "I don't know why you do these things, Ryan," she said quietly to him. "You could do so much better," she lit a cigarette.

"And Trey couldn't?"

"Of course he could, but you?" She took a deep drag, "I talked to your principal. You have amazing test scores, Ryan. If you picked up your work ethic, and raised your grades, you could get scholarships to college…"

"Mom," Ryan sounded desperate. "I'm sixteen."

"'You're never too young to start thinking about your future'," the voice came from Taylor, who was still leaning against his leg, eyes closed. "'I wish you would stop whoring yourself around, Taylor, and really think about your future in this town. You really need to think about how it reflects on me, not just yourself'." She sounded like she was repeating lines from a play, and Ryan realized she was speaking as her mother. Dawn seemed to realize the same thing, because she inhaled sharply from her cigarette.

"Taylor, I think you should go back to bed," Dawn said, nodding to Ryan, _get her back there_.

"Ok," the girl sighed as Ryan lifted her up. "Don't be so hard on Ryan," she was falling asleep. "He's a good guy." Ryan blushed, and couldn't look at his mother.

"I know," Dawn was smiling.

* * *

"Thanks for being so nice to me," Taylor told Ryan, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, well, thanks for standing up to my mom." He brushed the hair off her forehead, and she sighed.

"Your mom's nice."

"Sometimes. When she has a boyfriend, not so much." Ryan remembered all the times one of his mother's boyfriends had hit him while she stood idly by, gulping down tequila.

"Yeah, well, my mother's a bitch all the time." Her eyes opened, and her hand flew to her mouth, shocked by what she had said. Ryan laughed a little.

"Get some sleep," he got off the bed, and left the room.

* * *

Ryan, Trey, and Dawn were watching TV while Taylor was in the shower. They were interrupted by a small tinkling sound coming from the table. Taylor's cell phone. Trey picked it up and looked at the display.

"Home," he read.

"Well it's about time," Ryan muttered into his cup of coffee. Taylor had been staying with them for three weeks now. They let it go to voice mail, and waited patiently for Taylor to emerge from her shower.

* * *

"Mother, I…" Taylor was pacing back and forth in Ryan's room. Dawn, Trey and Ryan were spying from the hall. "No, the reason the electric hasn't been paid this month is because I haven't been home to do it, and apparently neither have you. Where were you?... Cabo? Again?... With who?... Jeff Sanders? Ew, mom, he's only three years older than me… that's disgusting… because he could be your son… no, I'm not coming home… yeah, real original mom, I'm a whore, I get it… fine! Cut off my credit cards, I don't care…" she stopped pacing as the phone clicked shut. "Shit." The pacing started again. "Shit, shit, shit, shit."

Dawn pulled her two sons back through the hall and to the living room, where they sat and pretended they had been watching TV the whole time. Taylor came out looking a little pale. "Is there an ATM around here?"

* * *

Trey and Ryan flanked her like bodyguards as she walked down the street. Of course, she actually kind of needed it.

She could feel the heavy bundle of cash in her bag hit her thigh as she walked, and she looked around warily under her huge sunglasses. They made it home without incident, and Dawn gave Taylor a key and a beat up metal box to lock it in. Ryan was still aghast at how much she was able to withdrawal from her account before the bank finally cut off her card.

Taylor was surprised at how much she had grown to trust the Atwoods. She wouldn't trust many of the people back in Newport with this much money, but there was something about Ryan… actually it was just Ryan she trusted. Trey was always a little shady, and she knew about Dawn's drinking problem. But Ryan was so solid and dependable. Whenever Trey made them go to a party, Ryan always stayed sober enough to get them home safely. Eventually Taylor had started to not drink so much, and after the parties she and Ryan would stay up talking while Trey slept off the alcohol. She liked talking to Ryan. He was smart, and funny in his own monosyllabic way.

Taylor took the box of money into Ryan's – her – room to put it away. Ryan was silent as he followed her in. He shut the door behind him, and walked up to her.

"There's a hole in the closet wall," he said, keeping his voice low. She looked at him, confused. He sighed. "I love my brother, but he's not always the best person." Ryan was tense as he said this. "And if my mom ever gets another alcoholic boyfriend, and lets it slip that you have money…"

Taylor nodded, and headed to the closet. She found the hole, and pushed the box in, covering it up with a large duffel bag.

"If you want to hide it somewhere that I don't know about you can…"

"It's ok." Taylor stood up, brushing off her skirt. Ryan didn't know how she still managed to look this put together after shopping at second hand stores, but she did. Her hair was still done impeccably, not one strand out of place. "I trust you," she smiled up at him, and his breath caught in his throat. She trusted him? She had no reason to. No one else did, or ever had. His protest must have shown on his face because she laughed. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, "you're so adorable."

She left him standing in his – her – room, stunned. His heart was beating fast. Holy shit. When did he fall for her?

_

* * *

_

Yay_! I wrote this, and I'm still freakishly excited that they're all mushy. Oh, I hope the phone conversations aren't confusing. __The …'s mean__ someone else is talking. Just in case I'm completely __psycho__ and therefore the only one who gets that._

_Anyway, next time on 'Chino': Un__comfortable moments in a bedroom, Ryan gets angry, and Taylor thinks__ about legs._

_Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello! I'm back, and so is the story. I'd just like to say, once again, thank you to all my reviewers! You guys make my day shiny and bright._

* * *

"Do you think she'd ever do me?" Trey hit a button on the remote to change the channel. Ryan thought this was pointless, because they kept going through the same bunch of shows over and over again.

"Who? That girl from the party, Stacy?" Ryan asked, dipping his hand into the bowl of pretzels and watching the chimp on TV hit a gong for the eighth time. What a stupid game show.

"No, Taylor." Trey didn't notice his brother tense up.

"Taylor." It was a statement, but Trey took it as a question.

"Duh. I mean, she's completely hot. And she's all proper and polite. I bet she's a freak in the sack."

"I don't know." Ryan wanted to choke his brother. Instead he stared at the TV; the channel had changed and now there was tinkling music and Bible verses being read. _Thou shalt not kill_.

"What's wrong? What, do you wanna do her or something?" Trey turned to his brother.

"What? No," Ryan shoved more food into his mouth to stop from saying something… else.

"Dude, you lie." Trey didn't look upset. "If you insist you don't, I might actually start to think you're gay or something. I mean, she's so fucking hot."

"Yeah, so you've said." Ryan glanced towards the bathroom door where he could hear the water running. Taylor. Shower. Naked. He cleared his throat, shifted, and focused on watching TV again – Bob Barker. A small noise interrupted his concentration.

"Her phone," Trey pointed at the small device making the noise and vibrating its way across the table. "She always gets calls while she's in the shower."

Ryan dutifully picked it up, looking at the display. "Who's Hunter?" Trey shrugged.

The water turned off, and Ryan threw the phone down quickly. He heard the bathroom door open, and his bedroom door shut. Ten minutes later she came out wearing a pair of skinny jeans and one of those colorful tops. "You had a call," Trey told her through a mouthful of snacks.

She picked up her phone and froze. Clearing her throat, she excused herself and went outside. "Time to spy?" Trey asked calmly. Ryan nodded. They had never actually learned where she was from, or anything apart from that she had a lot of money and a whore mother. They crept to the front window and cracked it open. Her voice drifted through.

"…truthfully, I forgot… I'm not going back anyway… didn't my mother inform the dean?... I'm not living there anymore… well, I obviously can't run for social chair if I'm not even going to Harbor… I guess Marissa will just have to do it again, everyone loves her anyway… I'm somewhere… no I'm not telling you… look, I told you at prom, I just don't feel that way…" Taylor gasped at something the boy had said, then snapped the phone shut. Ryan and Trey rushed back to the couch, and made it there just in time for Taylor to open the door.

"Who was that?" Trey threw over his shoulder.

"Oh. Just a friend from my old school. Wanted to know why I wasn't at a club meeting…"

"You have club meetings in the middle of summer?" Trey asked, but she ignored that.

Ryan looked up. "What are you going to do about school?" Taylor hesitated.

"I don't know. I can still make it back to Har… my old school, but I'd have to go back to my mother's and I just don't want to do that."

"Go to good old Chino High." Trey pumped his fist into the air, mocking his school.

"That sounds like a blast." Taylor sunk down onto the couch, looking lost. Ryan looked at her, noticing the way her eyes teared up.

* * *

"Hey."

Taylor looked up from the book she was reading. "Hey," she shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just coming to see how you are," he sat down on the edge of her bed. "You looked upset today."

"Yeah… it's nothing. Just old, unwanted friends," she laughed nervously, sitting upright.

"I just wanted you to know… if you ever need anything? I'm here. I'll take care of you."

It was supposed to sound reassuring, but instead it sounded a little creepy to her. "Um… sure. Thanks."

"Anything." He leaned in closer to her, eyes staring at her lips. Her eyes widened, and she leaned back so fast she hit her head on the wall.

"Ow," she winced and grabbed her head.

"Here," he reached out, holding her head in his hands. She stiffened immediately. "No concussion, you're fine." He didn't release her head. Instead, he moved in closer.

Taylor ducked out of his grasp, and dodged past him, getting off the bed. "Look… I don't think this is such a good idea…"

"Why not?" he turned to face her, looking slightly annoyed.

How was she supposed to let him down without hurting him? "Because… we're just so different. And I don't know how long I'm here for…"

"Didn't you screw someone in the middle of a school day?" He leaned back, making himself comfortable on her bed.

"That was different. I… um…" she couldn't come up with any excuse. "But I just don't feel that I can start something with my life in such a mess right now," she lied. What she really needed right now was to not think of her life, and sex made her very forgetful. But with him…

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If you change your mind, you know where to find me," he pointed out her bedroom door. She nodded dumbly, and he got up and left.

When he was gone, Taylor slumped on the bed. Great; now she had one more thing to freak out over.

* * *

Ryan looked up from the couch as his Trey came out of Taylor's room. "What's up?" he asked questioningly, nodding his head towards Taylor's room.

"Nothing, man. Just wanted to see how she was." Trey flopped down onto the couch next to Ryan. "What's on?" He grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels.

"And how is she?"

Trey sighed. "Apparently not depressed enough to screw me yet," he grinned at his brother, then looked back at the TV, conveniently missing the look of murder that flashed across Ryan's face.

"Oh. Damn. So close," the younger boy gritted out, looking over his shoulder at the hallway where Taylor's door was closed.

"I know. But I think all I need is one or two more calls from her mom, and she'll be good and ready for it."

Ryan nodded, got up from the couch, and walked outside.

* * *

"You might wanna slow down, kid," a trainer mentioned as he walked past. Ryan ignored him and continued beating the punching bag senseless. He always felt better after he punched something.

Why did he always have to get so angry? He didn't want to, it just happened. He would listen to his brother talk, and this… hatred would well up inside him. It happened before Taylor came, but now it was ten times worse. He punched the bag one last time, then hung onto it as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Maybe it was all this damn sexual frustration. He hadn't been laid in… well it was at least as long as Taylor had been here. He wasn't used to not getting any. He'd been regularly screwing random girls since he was pretty young. Dry spells did not bode well for him.

He stripped the bandages from his hands, throwing them into a laundry basket, and made his way towards the door. He ignored two women who were clearly ten years older than him, and who were eyeing him down. He should get home before Trey started something again.

* * *

Taylor sat in her room, a little depressed. Trey didn't seem angry that she turned him down, but it didn't make her feel any better. Had she been leading him on or something? No. Trey was just the kind of guy who went after anything with legs. She had nice legs, she knew, but Trey would be perfectly happy finding other legs.

_Stop thinking about legs._

She sighed, and dropped backwards onto her bed, not in the mood to read anymore. What was she going to do about Trey? Wait and see, she supposed. But what was she going to do about school? The wait and see approach didn't really fly on that one.

She just wanted to forget everything.

_

* * *

_

Oooh_, Trey, Taylor, Ryan triangle drama. __Gotta__ love it. __A little note for this chapter: when I originally wrote the story, most of this chapter wasn't there. I added it later, __cause__ I felt the story needed more Trey/Taylor interaction. And jealous Ryan equals awesome._

_And don't miss chapter 7: alcohol, questionable advice from strangers, and a kiss_


	7. Interlude

_This is written thanks to __whitelilly__. She gave me the idea of put__ting one of Ryan's fantasies in, and I couldn't resist…_

* * *

The couch was so damn uncomfortable. Ryan shifted again, trying to move away from a lump in the cushion. Why couldn't Trey sleep on the couch? Then Ryan could sleep in his own room. Although that would mean Taylor would sleep in Trey's room, and Ryan preferred her not to die from the multiple diseases that lived here. Maybe Taylor could just sleep in his room with him…

He groaned and shifted again. Closing his eyes firmly, he pushed all those thoughts out of his mind.

_

* * *

_

He could hear the strains of some vaguely 80's rock ballad, but he wasn't sure where it was coming from since Trey had hawked their stereo a couple months before. He wasn't sure what was with the lights either, it was all dark and an orange glow was coming from the hall.

_He got off the couch, and walked slowly down the hall. The bathroom door was cracked open, and steam was wafting through. He put his hand out, pushing the door gently open. The heat enveloped him, and it was difficult to breathe. He got slightly lightheaded as he moved towards the shower._

_He could see her silhouette through the curtain as she ran her hands up her body. He watched her move, hand slowly reaching out towards the barrier that separated her from his view…_

_He pulled it back, and there she was – soapy water sliding over her body, wet hair falling over her shoulders. It didn't strike him as weird in the least that she didn't look angry. Instead, she linked her hands behind her back, showing off for him. She looked at him through dark, hooded eyes, and bit her bottom lip._

_Wanna__ get wet, Ryan?"_

* * *

"Ryan?" He opened his eyes.

"Ew, God, mom!" Ryan hauled his pillow over his face. Waking up from that dream and having to see his mom was just… wrong.

Dawn rolled her eyes at her son. "I just wanted to tell you I was going to work. Oh, tell Trey to get his ass outside today and mow the lawn. It looks awful out there."

"Well, that might have something to do with all the crap that's in our yard, too." Ryan commented, sitting up once he was sure he was over the dream.

"Fine. Just tell Trey it's his job to do it."

_

* * *

_

That's it. Just a short interlude between chapters, while I decide whether I should follow up on an idea I have… I got inspired from one of _my drabbles__ from 'Testosterone', and I'm wondering if I want to make it into a full-fledged story._

_Oh well. Review, people!_


	8. Chapter 7

_I'm glad people liked the interlude!_

_And now for the real chapter 7, which happens to actually be one of my favorites…_

_Enjoy, and as always review!_

* * *

Everything was a blur. Bodies, voices, music, everything ran together like a painting left in the rain.

It was fantastic.

Taylor swung herself to the music, thankful for the pounding beat. If the music hadn't been so base-heavy, she didn't know if she could track the rhythm. It didn't hurt that the guy she was dancing with was moving her body with his. It made it much easier to follow.

She was so drunk she didn't notice when Ryan pulled the guy off her. All she knew was that one moment she was dancing, and the next she was tipping over. It was not a fun sensation.

"Taylor, Taylor, Taylor…" Ryan chided, catching her and pulling her out of the living room and up the stairs, where it was quieter. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

She giggled as she tripped up the stairs, letting Ryan do most of the work. "But drinking makes me forget, and forgetting makes me happy," she explained as they reached the landing. He pulled her into the bathroom and sat her on the edge of the bathtub. He made sure she was upright before getting a washcloth. Taylor heard the water turn on. The sound was soothing; it made her want to sleep. She began to slip backwards into the tub, but Ryan caught her before she went down.

Cold water brought her back somewhat as he applied the damp washcloth to her forehead. Ryan sighed when she opened her eyes. "Taylor, getting drunk in Chino… it's not a good thing for anyone, let alone a girl. Especially a girl who's not used to this place, and who's wearing that." She glanced down at her outfit. It was very nice, she thought: a green and white sun dress and green heels. The very height of summer fashion.

She smiled drunkenly at him. "But that's why I have you," she told him cheerfully. He sighed and sat on the floor next to the tub. She decided this would be great fun, and slid off the rim and onto the mat next to him. She leaned sideways against him.

"So what exactly are you trying to forget?" he murmured into the top of her head.

"What do you mean?" She stiffened a bit, lifting her head off his shoulder.

"Well, every time you get drunk, you talk about forgetting. I was just wondering what you were trying to forget."

She sighed. "Everything. My mom, my school, the people at my school, my whole life." She turned to face him. "I don't belong here. But I don't belong there either." She paused for a second, furrowing her brow. "I'm not actually sure I belong anywhere." She buried her face into his chest. "Ryannnnn…" she whined, "you made me think! I just wanted to let it go for one night, is that too much to ask?"

"It is when you get plastered and let a 32-year-old fry cook feel you up," Ryan told her. She pulled away and made a face.

"That guy was 32? And a fry cook?" Ryan nodded. "No wonder I smelled grease." Ryan laughed at that. He couldn't imagine Taylor liking the smell of grease.

"See, if a guy smells bad, you should stay away from him," he advised sagely.

She leaned into him, closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. "You smell good," she told him, eyes still closed. "Like soap, and spring-y laundry detergent, and…" she searched for an appropriate word. "…and Ryan." She rested her head against him, breathing deeply. Ryan wondered if she could hear his heart trying to break out of his ribcage. He swallowed hard, but couldn't think of anything to say.

The door burst open, and a giggling couple stumbled through. They began to make out against the wall, completely unaware of the other people in the room. Ryan cleared his throat, and the couple looked at him, startled.

"Sorry, man," the boy said, eyes blurry from alcohol. "Didn't know it was occupied." He looked at Taylor, who looked asleep. "Although I think I need this room more than you. No offense, man, but I think you got her too drunk. The trick is to get them drunk enough to want to do you, but not so drunk that it could be considered rape." The girl with him giggled senselessly.

Ryan stood up, hauling Taylor up as well. "That was… fantastic advice. I'll keep that in mind." He pulled Taylor out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Her voice was sleepy, and she waved to a random girl who passed, "hi!" The girl gave her a strange look.

"Who was that?" Ryan asked, glancing behind him at the girl.

"I don't know, but she was nice!" Taylor giggled, and fell against the wall. Ryan let her stay there, giving his body a break from supporting her. "Where are we going?" she asked again.

"To find Trey. We need to get you home."

"Ohh…." She paused a moment before stumbling over to the top of the stairs. "Trey!" she yelled loudly, and began to walk down. "Treeeeeyyy!" Ryan caught up with her halfway down the stairs, shushing her because people were staring.

"What's up?" Trey's drunken voice sounded from the hallway below.

"Ryan wants us to go home," she tried to whisper for Ryan, but it came out louder than her normal voice.

"Already?" Trey rolled his eyes. "You're so boring."

"Yeah, well, you'll thank me in the morning when you only kind of want to die, instead of actually trying suicide." Ryan pushed his brother out the door.

* * *

Ryan patted his pockets down, trying to find his key. "Shit."

Taylor was slumped against the beam holding up the porch, Trey leaning against the rail next to her. "What is taking so long?" he asked his little brother impatiently.

Ryan didn't answer, his mind raced as to where his key could be. The bathroom at the party? The walk home?

His train of thought was interrupted by a little noise from Taylor. Ryan turned around to find Trey running his hands up the drunk girl's sides and kissing her. For a second Ryan couldn't breathe. Then he saw that Taylor's eyes were completely glazed over and she wasn't really moving. He grabbed the back of his brother's shirt and flung him into a porch chair.

"What the fuck…" Trey looked around, drunk and unsure of what had just happened. Ryan didn't answer him because he was too busy holding Taylor up. The girl had passed out, and started slipping to the ground. Trey began laughing. "She's so drunk!"

Ryan resisted the urge to punch the living hell out of him. Instead, he settled Taylor on the ground where she wouldn't hit her head, and went to the front window near the porch. As quietly as he could, he jimmied the window open and climbed through. It was a little sad that it was this easy to break into his house, but it wasn't like there was really anything to steal. He opened the front door from inside, and dragged Taylor in first. Trey stumbled through on his own, and immediately went to his own room.

Once again Ryan found himself lifting Taylor onto her – his – bed. She sighed, rolled over, and continued sleeping. He went to the living room couch, and wondered why the hell he put up with his brother.

* * *

"You were doing so well for a while," Ryan noted. He was sitting on the edge of Taylor's – his – bed. She was gulping down coffee and shoveling eggs into her mouth from the tray he had brought her.

"I know." Taylor squinted against the bright sunlight. Last night she had drunk way too much. She thought she had gotten better at these parties: less drinking, more spending the night talking to Ryan. Last night had been a mistake.

"What happened?" Ryan stole a piece of scrambled egg off her plate.

"I freaked about school," she let out a sigh, dropping back onto her – his – pillow.

He didn't press it. "It's a good thing my mom's at work today, or she'd flip again." Taylor smiled, but it faded quickly.

"Last night… I can't really remember everything, but I remember kissing someone…" she blushed furiously, and Ryan's heart stopped. She looked guilty, but he could see a slightly hopeful look in her eyes. She wanted it to be true.

He was going to be violently ill.

All he could do was shake his head, _yes_. She blushed deeper. "I'm so sorry, Ryan."

"It's ok…" he stood up, needing to get out of here, but he didn't want to upset her more.

"You're not going to be all weird around me now, are you?" Her eyes were pleading, and he sat back down on the bed.

"No," he lied. He would, but she needed to hear him say no.

"Good. I was just really drunk. I'm sorry I kissed you."

Him? She thought she kissed him?

"What do you remember?"

"I remember… I'm not really sure. Senses, mostly. Like, I vaguely remember a kiss, and I remember the way you smelled, and I remember sitting on the bathroom floor with you…"

"It was Trey."

What the fuck? Why had he said that? It would be so much easier to let her think it was him. It made him feel better, though, that Taylor looked horrified.

"I thought it was you… oh God! We didn't…?"

"No. He kissed you, and I pulled him off cause you passed out." She looked relieved. He wanted to go into Trey's room and rub that expression into his face, _look, she __doesn't want you_. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think he remembers." She looked a little happier. "Plus, he's gone for today. He and Arturo are off… looking at cars."

"He's Theresa's brother right?" She laughed a little when Ryan looked uncomfortable. "I already know you used to date her," she told him as if it were obvious. "She told me when we met at the first party. She also told me you used to do musicals…" Ryan grabbed her pillow and began to smother her with it. She laughed helplessly, and struggled to remove the puffy thing from her face. "Come on…" she gasped out from behind the pillow, "sing for me… I bet you were so cute…"

_

* * *

_

I always loved the idea of Ryan doing musicals when he was little. I just had to put it in…

_ Oh, and sorry all for it being a Taylor/Trey kiss and not Ryan… I couldn't let them get together yet. Where's the fun in that?__ Also note that this chapter was not part of my original story, just added because I needed more actual Ryan and Taylor interaction._

_Ok, so chapter 8 is next, and I'm just warning now: it's the reason this __fic__ is rated M, so kiddies beware._


	9. Chapter 8

_Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for…._

_Oh wait, just me? Ok, well, ladies and gentlemen, the moment I've been waiting for…. Chapter 8!__… sigh don't judge me too harshly..._

* * *

"Hey," Ryan stuck his head into his room and found Taylor lying on his bed, reading a book. He came in and sat down on the edge when she smiled at him. He tilted the book so that he could see the cover. "Is that in French?"

Taylor nodded, shifting so he could have more room. "You know Spanish and French. Any others?"

"Um, Korean."

"Korean. That… makes perfect sense." She giggled, putting the book down.

"Well, we used to go to this Korean restaurant a lot, so I just kind of picked it up."

"Where are you from?" He'd asked this question a lot, and never really gotten a straight answer.

She sighed, flipping onto her back and staring at the ceiling. "I don't want to tell you where. All you need to know is that people are rich and really spoiled."

"So you're one of those trust fund girls, huh?" He shifted, flipping his legs up onto the bed.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you guys." She rolled to face him.

"Taylor, we kinda already guessed. I mean, you speak three languages, dress like a model, and almost break the ATM machine when trying to take all of its money. We may be poor, but we're not stupid." She looked up at him helplessly, and he realized how much she hated that place. "You miss it." It was an observation more than a question.

"I can't help it. They're all terrible and fake, and when I'm there, I'm terrible and fake. But it's where I grew up. I miss my room…"

"And your friends?"

She laughed. "Oh, Ryan, how little you know about me." He waited for her to continue. "People at my school don't really like me. I think they think I'm…"

"Insane?" he finished for her.

"I was going to say eccentric, but thank you for proving my point. Apparently I annoy people."

He flopped back next to her. "You don't annoy me."

He turned his head to watch her response, but found himself caught up in a desperate kiss. The next thing he knew, she was on top of him, kissing him like she wanted to suck the soul right out of him. Her hands were fumbling at the buttons of his shirt, ripping them open. He was sure she broke off a few, but he didn't really care, because she was moaning into his mouth. His hands found their way to her hips, and he kept them there as she did all the work.

She finally dragged her mouth away, and they both gasped for precious air. He just started to get his breath back when she attacked his lips again. She had his shirt open now, and was running her hands over his chest, then up through his hair, and back down. He felt her shift down, and she dragged her mouth away from his, kissing down his jaw and onto his neck. She stopped at his pulse point, licking and sucking the spot until he was groaning. Then she moved on, sucking at his Adams apple and down to his chest.

Holy fuck, his body was going crazy. His mind was working way too fast, telling him to do things, but all he could do was lay there and let her work. Trey was right, she was _fucking wild_. Trey. Mom. Open door. Shit. His brain and his body finally connected.

"Taylor," the hands on her hips lifted her up off him and dumped her on the bed as he got up. She looked up at him, hurt. He didn't feel like taking the time to explain, so he rushed to the door, shutting and locking it. When he turned back, she was smiling.

She moved to her knees on the bed, lifting her shirt over her head. He let out a small moan, and she beckoned him over with one finger. He walked to her like a zombie, completely under her control. She got off the bed, and, when she was standing, began undoing the zipper of her skirt. He watched the little metal clasp slide down, entranced by the paleness of her skin. He went to touch her but she shook her head 'no', and pushed him to sit on the bed. She stood in front of him, and dropped the skirt.

Ryan's eyes roamed over her body, taking in every inch he could. "Oh, God…" he breathed, reaching out a hand to touch her. She stepped out of his reach, and hooked her fingers in the back of her bra. Ryan heard the snap, and held his breath until the fabric fell away. She bent down, removing her panties as well, and she was finally completely naked. She was fucking flawless.

"I have got to move to wherever you're from…" she gave a laugh, suddenly confident, and stepped back into his reach. He caught her up, and brought his mouth to her stomach, kissing and licking as much as he could reach. Flipping her onto the bed, he got on top of her, loving the way she looked at him lustfully.

"I'm glad I came to Chino," she replied breathily.

"Me too," he lowered his head to kiss her neck and a long, drawn out moan escaped her lips.

"Taylor?" A knock came on the door, and the two froze. A pause. "Taylor?"

She snapped back into reality. "Yeah?" her voice was shaking slightly, because Ryan's breath was still coming out hot and heavy against her neck.

"We're going out to In-N-Out Burger. You want anything?" Dawn called through the door.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll just have a cheeseburger and a strawberry milkshake." She was trying desperately to sound normal - Ryan had started to bite her ear. She tried to push him away, but he was a lot stronger than her. He moved his hand down her stomach and she let out a small gasp as he touched her inner thigh.

"Are you ok? Is Ryan in there with you?" Taylor's heart rate sped up considerably, but Ryan never missed a beat, pressing two fingers against her clit.

"I'm fine," she managed to choke out. "Ryan and I are playing Uno." Ryan grinned at her.

"I'm winning," he called out, slipping a finger inside her. Taylor tried to plead with him with her eyes, but he paid no attention. He began to dip his finger in and out, as he continued, "I'll have a double-double," he pushed a second finger into her, "with a coke." Taylor was writhing against his hand, looking up at him with wide eyes. He lowered his mouth to her ear. "Shh…"

"Ok, anything else? Fries or something?"

Taylor arched her back, biting down hard on her lip, and Ryan could feel her clench around his fingers. "Fries would be good," he called, not taking his eyes off Taylor's face as she came.

"Taylor, how about you?"

Ryan smirked down at her. "Yes!" she cried out, hoping it didn't sound like she was having an orgasm as she said it.

Dawn didn't seem to notice. "Alright. Have fun with your game, don't let him beat you too badly, Taylor." They heard her footsteps retreat down the hall.

When Taylor was sure she was gone, she pushed Ryan off of her, and hit him on his arm hard. "What the hell?" she whispered harshly. He only laughed, and pulled her back down when she tried to stand up.

"You started it." He was kissing her neck, rolling back on top of her. "Plus, you heard my mother. She wants us to finish our game."

She wanted to refuse just because of the smug look on his face, but she was aching for him again.

Damn her healthy sex drive.

Damn Ryan Atwood, too. How did he get so good at this? He was removing his pants, and she was doing nothing to stop him. Oh well, if you can't beat him…

Ryan gasped as her hand made contact with him through his boxers. He worked to take off both pants and boxers while she worked on his cock. When his pants were finally on the floor, he leaned over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a condom. Sitting back, he rolled the latex onto his length. Taylor propped herself up on her elbows and admired him, nodding approvingly. She let herself drop back onto the bed with a moan and spread her legs wide.

He took the cue, and lowered himself into her. Her head rolled back and her eyes went wide. God, it was so good. When he was finally all the way in, she let out the breath she had been holding. "Wow." She was so full, it felt amazing. Then he started moving.

It was lucky that he bent his head to kiss her because at that moment a loud moan escaped her lips. Instead of being so loud his mother and brother would have heard it, the sound vibrated into his mouth. He pulled away, panting. "Taylor, you need to be quiet."

"I'm sorry, I'm not all in control like you are," she hissed as he tilted her hips up to get better access. Instead of answering, he began to fuck her in earnest. She had to turn her head to the side and bite down on the pillow to stop her noises. This gave him the opportunity to suck on her neck, earning more muffled noise from her.

"Jesus," he grunted against her skin. "Holy fuck."

"Ryan!" she moaned into the pillow, trying to keep her voice low. "Oh God, Ryan!"

"Shh." He breathed, knowing his brother was only down the hall.

"I can't help it. Oh!" He pressed his lips to her, feeling her clench around him, and effectively capturing the scream she let out. She bucked against him wildly, and he lost control. He grabbed her thigh hard and grunted lowly, slamming his hips into her.

His arms were trembling, trying to support his weight post-orgasm. He managed to push himself to the side before he collapsed onto the bed next to her.

* * *

Dawn knocked on Taylor's door. "Food's here!" she called through. Not getting any reply, she tried the handle. Why was it locked? She knocked again. "Taylor, Ryan!"

The door opened, and a smiling Taylor greeted her. "Sorry, we're just finishing the game." Dawn peeked around the girl to find her son and a deck of Uno cards spread out on the floor.

"Why was the door locked?"

"I've noticed that happens sometimes," Taylor remarked innocently. "It's like the lock is broken or something." Dawn nodded, buying it.

Taylor and Ryan waited till she was gone before breaking into laughter. "Come on," he got off the floor, "I'm really hungry all the sudden."

"Gee, I wonder why."

_

* * *

_

I love Uno. It's so much fun (and yes, I'm talking about the actual card game).

_Stay tuned for chapter 9: spilled drinks, shopping at __Wal__-mart,__ and Taylor makes a tough decision_

_Review!_


	10. Chapter 9

_So, compared to the last couple of chapters, this is relatively tame and kind of short. But __it's__ chock full of Ryan/Taylor drama, so there's that…_

* * *

Ryan stared at Taylor's lips as she drank her milkshake.

She was doing this on purpose, and damn it if he wasn't falling for it. She pulled the straw slowly from her mouth, licking her lips when the tip finally emerged. He swallowed hard, and felt icy liquid poor over his hand. He glanced down, "shit!" He had squeezed his drink so hard the paper cup had burst and spilled coke all over the place.

"Ryan!" Dawn cried, sopping up the spilled drink with a handful of napkins. "What were you thinking?"

"Yeah, Ryan," Taylor chorused, trying to look stern, "what were you thinking?"

He was going to kill her.

* * *

She was giggling helplessly, thrashing against the bed. Ryan got hold of her left arm and got it pinned along with the right one over her head. "Sorry!" she gasped. "Ryan, I'm sorry!"

"Too late." His left hand was tied up in keeping hers above her head, but his right was fluttering over her stomach, making her giggle. When his fingers brushed against her side, she gasped and let out a strangled laugh.

"Stop! I'm sorry!"

"It's not my fault you're ticklish," he mocked from above.

"Oh my God! Stop!"

His fingers froze, and she tried to get her breathing under control. "Now, do you promise to be good?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Alright." He got off her, and she continued to lie there, catching her breath.

* * *

"So do you think she'd fuck me yet?" Trey looked over at his brother, who was shoving food into their basket. Ryan sighed. "I'm just saying, I think she's into me."

"I don't know," Ryan mumbled, trying not to throttle his brother in the middle of the Wal-Mart.

"But I only have a little time left," Trey just insisted on continuing this. God-awful music blared overhead.

"What do you mean?" Bread, they needed bread. He grabbed a loaf of the shelf, tossing it into the basket.

"Come on, do you really think she's gonna go to Chino High with us? I don't think so. Once school comes around, she's gonna run off to whatever private school her rich mommy sends her to. Where is she even from?" Trey walked impatiently behind Ryan, who was doing all the shopping.

Ryan ignored the question about Taylor's home town. "She might want to stay."

"Why would she stay in Chino when she could go to a school where you won't get STD's from sitting on the toilets?" Ryan had to give him that. "No, I say her mother calls up soon, and she goes running. That's why I need to get in now."

* * *

"What are you doing about school?" he mumbled against the top of her head.

"Hmm?" she moaned against his neck, falling asleep. Their legs were entwined and her hands were curled up in front of her between their bodies.

He pulled away from her, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "School. It's going to be starting up in a month and a half. Have you decided what you're going to do?" She shrugged, and buried her head back into his chest.

"I don't want to think about it," the reply was muffled. He sighed, and gently pushed her away again.

"Well, I think you need to."

She sat up angrily. "Why are you pushing this?" She got off the bed and started pulling her clothes on.

"Taylor, calm down and come back here," he commanded.

"My mother called." That made him quiet. "She told me Dean Kim wanted to know why my tuition check hadn't arrived. Then she called me an ungrateful bitch, and told me that I had until August first to let her know if I was coming back. She said she doesn't really care, but she doesn't want to get in trouble for child abuse by not letting me return." By the end of her spiel, Taylor was fully dressed, and Ryan was lying on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. "So, why don't you tell me what I should do, cause I sure as hell can't decide." Then she was gone, and he could hear the front door open and close as well.

He shut his eyes.

* * *

Taylor stormed down the streets of Chino.

She desperately wanted to stay with Ryan, but she couldn't imagine going to public school here. She couldn't really imagine going to public school anywhere. Did she really want to throw away her entire future for a guy who may only be fucking her out of boredom?

Ryan. He was so sweet and funny and smart. And the sex was absolutely fantastic. Maybe she could go back to Newport and still see him. It would probably have to be on weekends. Sundays, preferably, because the social club met sometimes on Saturdays. And then she would have to drive about an hour just to get here, and then back.

No. It was either Newport, or Ryan.

* * *

He was waiting for her when she got back, sitting on her – his – bed. Luckily he was fully clothed or she wouldn't have been able to function properly.

"Ryan, I…"

"I think you should go back." His voice was low, but he met her eyes. She recoiled as if he hit her.

"What?"

"Come on, it's obvious you should. I can't see you going to public school, and you can't throw away your future." Damn it, was he reading her mind? "I mean, the thought of you really living here? It's kind of ridiculous."

Was he being mean on purpose? Even if he was just trying to protect her, it hurt.

"Fine."

* * *

The silence was awful. Ryan stared down at his plate as his mother stared at him. Trey stared at the TV.

"You're such an ass," was all Dawn told her youngest son.

* * *

Taylor looked up at Harbor, squinting a little in the bright California sunshine. She was back.

Joy.

She took a deep breath, pasted a smile on her face, and marched up the steps. "Marissa, hi! Summer, I see you've tagged along. You really should just join." The two girls smiled back politely. She joined them on the way to the social committee. It was still six weeks before school, but they were already planning the welcome back parties.

This year, she wasn't so into it.

_

* * *

_

Sorry to everyone who expected Trey drama in _here.__ It just didn't seem to fit with his character. Yeah, he wanted Taylor, but he didn't seem to care enough. I don't know__ maybe if I feel like bringing it up later on…_

_Ok, so next chapter (10), is where this story and the actual show connect (just with a few changes). So chapter 10: car stealing, more drinking, and fate_


	11. Chapter 10

_And here's where the story meets the show (well, a little). Oh, and this chapter is M, so kiddies, close your eyes._

_I hope you all enjoy, and please review!_

* * *

They approached the car stealthily. "I'm your big brother. If I don't teach you this, who will?" Trey smashed the window in and opened the door. Ryan looked back towards the main street.

"I don't know, Trey."

"Quit being a little bitch. Get in!" Ryan closed the driver's side door and ran over to the other side. What the hell was he doing? It had only been 36 hours since Taylor left and he was already being an idiot. "Yeah!" Trey yelled, "come on!" Flashing lights made Ryan looked behind him again, and he noticed the police cruiser that spotted them. "Come on. Let's go, Ryan!"

Ryan jumped in the car as the police cruiser started towards them. "You should see your face man!" Trey laughed, then began to scream his excitement. He swerved spastically as another car blocked their way, and one of the cops slammed into the side of their car. Trey continued driving.

"No, no, no, no, no," Ryan chanted as he saw the end of their chase. They slammed into… something, Ryan had no idea what. The impact threw them forward.

"Hands up! Get them up!" A policeman cried. "Hands on the dash where I can see them!"

Ryan wanted to die, but put his hands up instead.

* * *

"First day, are you excited?" Sandy Cohen asked.

Ryan still couldn't believe everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks. His arrest and subsequent adoption by the Cohens. It had been a lot. He had even -kind of - started something with a new girl, Marissa, although it was nothing like what he had with Taylor. First of all, Marissa had – past or present tense, he was still confused – a boyfriend, and was majorly messed up. She even overdosed on a trip to Tijuana because her parents got divorced. He really wasn't sure he wanted to handle all this drama.

Ryan shot Sandy a look that said everything.

* * *

Seth was right, this school was awful, and it made him think of Taylor. Newport Beach sounded exactly like the place she had described: rich, full of fake and spoiled people – except the Cohens, of course. So he really shouldn't have been surprised when he saw that hair gleaming under the lights, and those hips sashaying down the hall.

"Dude, are you ok?" Seth waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Who's that?" he asked, jerking his head in her direction. Seth looked.

"Taylor Townsend? She's really weird." Seth leaned against his locker and looked around, presumably for Summer.

"Weird how?"

"I don't know, man. She's way too cheerful all the time. She's in the social club with Marissa."

"Who is?" Summer asked bluntly, walking up next to them. Marissa gave Ryan a little smile.

"Taylor Townsend," Seth repeated automatically, entranced by the nearness of Summer.

"Ew," Marissa looked down the hall at the girl, who was talking to a teacher. "I hate her."

"Why?" Ryan questioned, getting a little annoyed.

"Cause she's an annoying whore who always tries to 'steal' social chair from Marissa," Summer replied methodically, playing the part of best friend, and making air quotations at the word 'steal'. "We've heard it, Coop."

* * *

Ryan was making his way down the hall with a purpose. Where the hell did she go? He just had her, and then… ah! There she was. He caught sight of her bright sweater disappearing around the corner, and he hurried to catch up. Turning the corner, he saw… nothing. Damn it.

* * *

They were at a party celebrating the new school year, and Ryan was kind of bored. He had gotten over the whole alcohol thing in Chino, and Marissa was drinking way too much. Hadn't she learned anything from Tijuana? She stumbled up to him, and fell into his chest.

"Oh my God, Ryan, the funniest thing just happened!" Ryan rolled his eyes, as did Seth and Summer.

"Ryan?" The voice was stunned, and the foursome turned their heads toward the sound. Taylor Townsend stood, wide eyed and staring at Ryan.

"Do you know each other?" Seth questioned, and Summer smiled at the drama. Marissa did not look happy.

Taylor looked from Ryan to Marissa, who was still hanging on to him for dear life. "I have to go," she turned and ran.

* * *

He found her outside, downing shots of Tequila while a group of boys encouraged her. He grabbed her arm and hauled her off, much to the disappointment of her fans.

"Ow, let go of me," she hissed at him.

"I didn't know you went to Harbor." It was a statement, but she felt she needed to answer anyway.

"Yes. I didn't know you went to Harbor either."

"I… got into some trouble with Trey, my mom kicked me out of the house, and Sandy and Kirsten Cohen adopted me."

"Wow. That all happened in the six weeks after I left?" He nodded. "Wait, your mom kicked you out? Why?"

He shrugged. "She got another boyfriend, and started drinking again. And since he didn't like me, I was out."

"And Trey…"

"Jail. Grand theft auto, possession of a concealed weapon."

"But you…"

"Had no priors, and good test scores. You did always tell me I had potential."

She smiled up at him through her alcohol induced haze. "I'm always right."

"Ryan, man, what is going on?" Seth had followed him out, as had Marissa and Summer, who hung back a little. Ryan sighed. He didn't need this now. What he needed was to find a secluded room where he could fuck Taylor's brains out.

"Ok, remember how I was telling you about that girl I was with over the summer?" Seth nodded, not getting it. "Remember how I said she was rich, and lived in a place like this?" Another nod, but no recognition.

"Oh my God, Cohen, are you that dense?" Summer hit him on the arm. "It's Taylor."

"Ohhhhhh," his face lit up. "Nice!"

"Standing right here, Cohen," Summer chimed in again.

"Me too," Taylor waved, reminding them that they were talking about her.

"Me too," Marissa said, deciding to make herself noticed. "How could you, Ryan?"

"How could I what?" He was seriously confused.

"Be with me after you were with her." Marissa gestured at Taylor.

"Ok, first of all, I was never with you. If you remember correctly you were with Luke, not me. There is no way you can be mad at me without being a hypocrite," he informed her. She looked angry.

"Ok, but I'm supposed to be mad at you, right?" Taylor interrupted.

"Yes," Seth and Summer chorused together. Summer flashed a grin at the boy.

"Oh." Taylor paused. "But I'm not really. Although that might be the alcohol talking," she held her head, steadying herself.

"Whatever," Marissa stormed back into the house.

"That's my cue," Summer sighed, and followed her friend. "Coop! Wait up!"

There was an awkward silence, followed by a glare from Ryan. "And that's my cue," Seth backed away.

Ryan took a deep, calming, breath. "How drunk are you?"

She paused for a moment, considering. "A little bit. I can still function, though." To prove it, she walked in a straight line with only slight wobbling.

"Good." He hauled her up by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder. She yelped, but then began to laugh.

"You have such a nice ass," she told him, staring adoringly at it upside down.

"So do you," and to further his point, he smacked hers playfully.

* * *

"Oh, God!" Taylor moaned as Ryan rocked into her, making the car sway. Ryan had never had a car in Chino, so this was a whole new experience. The rocking motion had been a little hard to follow at first, but he had gotten the hang of it, and was using it to his advantage now.

"Fuck, Taylor," he grunted, holding onto a headrest for better leverage. Taylor's right leg draped over the edge of the seat, her left held high over Ryan's shoulder. She had her hands above her head, and was pushing them against the door in order to get closer to Ryan.

"Ryan, are these windows tinted?" she panted, looking up at them.

"I think so, but I really don't care."

"Anyone could see us. Ryan!" He thrust into her hard at the mention of someone watching. He hoped they were. He wanted everyone to see how he made her scream. He wanted everyone to know what a little sexpot she was. He wanted every single one of these spoiled Newport kids to be jealous. He reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit in agonizingly slow circles. She lifted her hips from the seat, moaning his name over and over again. He growled at how dirty it sounded, doubling his effort to fuck her through the car.

Taylor was just coming down from her first orgasm, when the second one hit her. The feeling of Taylor coming again made Ryan's orgasm start. The muscles in his abdomen clenched, and he climaxed hard.

"Oh God," Taylor said shakily, running her hand through her hair as Ryan pulled out.

"It's good to see you, too, Taylor." He sat back and rested against the car door. He wouldn't mind staying like this forever, he thought. The afterglow of sex, Taylor spread out before him like a nice little buffet. As he dragged his eyes over her body, he couldn't believe this was all happening. Him, here, with her. It seemed like fate.

And hell if he was going to mess with fate.

_

* * *

_

Now, when I accidentally posted the whole story at first, this is where it ended. It seemed appropriate, since the title is 'Chino', and now that they're out of Chino, it should end. I'm just saying

_this__ because I might be persuaded to continue if people want me to._

_p.s. - replace 'accidentally' with 'stupidly_


	12. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hello all! Now, while I've decided to continue this story, I've come to the conclusion that I want to make it a separate story. After all, what happens in Chino, stays in '_Chino'_. Wow. That was just a horrid joke, wasn't it? Anyway, tune in for the sequel, '_Newport __Living_ Anyone want a preview? Oh well, I'm giving you one anyway.

_

* * *

_

He was just about to throw her onto his bed when the pool house door opened.

_"Whoa. I do not need to see that," Seth made an exaggerated point of looking away and gagging. Ryan broke the kiss, and turned angrily to his friend._

_"What do you want Seth," he said through clenched teeth, making it painfully obvious that he wanted to be alone with Taylor. _

_"Oh, the rents want to know if you're ok. They're all afraid that inviting your girlfriend over this soon was 'encroaching on your life' too much." He made air quotes, something he seemed to have picked up from __Summer_

_"I thought _you_ invited me over?" Taylor's arms fell away from him, and she stepped back to get a better angle on his face._

_"Sorry, dude, didn't know it was a secret," Seth muttered, backing out of the door. "I'll just leave you two alone…"_

_When he was gone, Ryan stopped glaring, and looked back at Taylor. "I did invite you. Sandy and Kirsten just… gave me the idea."She folded her arms over her stomach and lifted one eyebrow. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to meet the people who adopted me." She continued her stare. "I… thought you'd be overwhelmed?" He just wanted her to stop that look._

_"No, you were afraid, because that's what you do. I lived with you for a month and a half, and you kicked me out when you thought I might stay." She rolled her eyes, and spun to sit on his bed wearily. "I swear, Ryan, you're going to have to get over the whole 'fear of commitment' thing sometime. Because I don't know how many times I'm going to keep letting it slide."_

_Ryan had no idea how to stop this train wreck. This happened all the time. Girls in Newport were so dramatic. They got upset over everything. He flashed back to the time right before school when Marissa would suddenly get angry for no apparent reason. He just needed to know what to say to make her feel better. Maybe he should buy her flowers. Did girls in Newport consider flowers romantic, or would he have to spring for a diamond or something?_

* * *

sigh, I'm so dramatic…

Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who read, especially those who stayed with it the whole time. It was so much fun writing a non-one-shot (I guess it would just be easier to call it a chapter story). Oh well. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you enjoy '_Newport Living'_ too, if I ever get around to writing it…

-xVenus


End file.
